


Gabriel Agreste Shouldn't Design Shoes

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crackmas, F/M, Reverse Crush AU, reverse crush, the begining of Gabe's questionable design taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 11 || AU || Kind of a reverse crush AU where Adrien is wearing weird shoes which distracts Marinette from her anger during the gum scene.





	Gabriel Agreste Shouldn't Design Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Picture of the shoes || https://poshmark.com/listing/NWT-Limited-Edition-Twinkle-Toes-Butterfly-LightUp-5979ff932599fe7bfe019fbb  
> Pretend that these are made for adults.
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

Marinette walked in the door on the second day of school to see a boy bent over her seat. “Hey! What are you…” She trailed off as she noticed his shoes. “…wearing?” As she examined the shoes, Marinette completely forgot about what the blond boy had been doing.

“Oh, hi, I’m Adrien. Chloe put a piece of gum on your seat and I was removing it, so no one sat on it.” Marinette waved her hand dismissively at his words.

“Chloe being mean? What else is new. Now, you poor boy, who put you in those shoes?” Adrien stood up and turned toward Marinette, giving her a full view of the atrocious shoes on his feet. They were black high tops, which would have been fine if they didn’t have rainbow butterfly wings sprouting from the bright pink laces and rhinestones on the toe. “Are they supposed to be for kids?”

Adrien flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck self-consciously. “Um no, actually, my father has been dabbling in shoe design. He thought teens and adults don’t have enough “fun” shoes.” He took a step towards Marinette, making her gasp.

“They light up.” The words came out in whispered horror. Marinette cleared her throat, raising her voice back to normal. “Well, we are going to save your poor, poor feet and you can borrow a pair of men’s shoes I’ve been working on. My house is right across the street, we still have a little time before class.” Marinette reached out and grasped Adrien’s wrist, pulling him behind her.

She paused right before exiting the classroom, causing Adrien to run into her back. Marinette spun around. “I’m so sorry. Do you want to borrow a pair of shoes, or do you like those?”

Adrien smiled at the kind girl in front of him. “Mon Dieu, these are the most atrocious things I’ve ever worn, please let me borrow those shoes.” 

“Of course!” Marinette beamed, and Adrien had to remind himself to breath for a moment because, wow, she was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
